Gryffindor Red
by NotVanillaShit
Summary: Draco and Harry start the weekend off with a bang. (Kinktober Day 1: Lingerie) Slash!


Harry finished up the latest report. He hated bringing work home, it never sat well with him. But Rockfort had been on his case about this one all week- it was driving Harry mad!

Well at least it was done. Now Harry could focus on relaxing. It was the weekend. Everyone relaxed on weekends, right?

"Are you finished yet?" Calling Draco's voice from outside his office.

"At last!" Harry announced with a laugh. He hopped up from the chair, headed out the door.

He was happy that Draco had agreed to move in. Harry knew he'd been a rough roommate the first few weeks of it all. Draco had taken it all in stride- as he took everything. One of the many reasons Harry loved him.

Harry opened the door then immediately froze.

Leaning against the walls of their flat, cool as you like, Draco was waiting patiently. His pale skin that Harry had spent many a day tasting and marking with hickeys that had Hogwarts talking was all out on display with what he wore. Though Slythein was his House, he looked so good in Gryffindor red. Draco was wearing a lacy bra on his chest, a little teardrop gem in the middle. His matching lace underwear had a garter belt connecting to sheer red stockings. Harry could already feel those thighs in his hands- feel how smooth they would be and how tight they'd grip his waist as he fucked into Draco. Worse yet, Harry could see the cock tucked into those panties.

All the while his grey eyes were blinking up at Harry full of petulance that had them building sexual tension for years. Draco added a pouting lip.

Harry hardened in his pants.

Draco seemed to notice- the brat, he always noticed. He glanced down at Harry's pants before leaning forward. He ran his hands on Harry's chest, his hands moving down towards his waist. "So you beat it then?"

Harry could only blink, dazed in awe and all the blood rushing south.

"You caught the Snitch." Draco whispered in Harry's ear. The warm breath on his ear had Harry's legs shaking. Draco unbuckled Harry's pants, letting them fall to his ankles. "The game's to Gryffindor. Ready to claim your prize?"

So that's how he wanted to play it, huh? Harry looked down at the bra and panty set, his cheeks flushing to match. They'd often used their old rivalry in sex. Usually that meant they had extra bruises when they were done, or a sore ass from the hard fucking. They hadn't done lingerie before.

At the beautiful sight, Harry was wondering what took them so long.

"Yes." Harry grabbed Draco into his arms, pushing him against the wall across.

Draco let out a pleased purr at that- being held up by the grip alone. He looked through his eyelashes at Harry. That had no right to be as sexy as it was. A quick look down showed Harry a small damp patch on the panties.

Harry kicked back his pants. He guided Draco's legs to wrap around his waist. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders for more support. He traced reverent fingers along the lingerie. He swooped along with the elegant designs, enjoying all the noises Draco let out the closer Harry got to his constrained cock. Harry moved one hand to Draco's chest. The bra felt like a real breast- full and heavy in his hand.

He loved magic.

Draco whined in impatience. "Just take your prize already, Potter. We both know it's what you want."

"No. I'll go slow." Harry countered. He gripped tighter to the breast. He soaked in the sound of Draco's pleased gasp. "I earned my prize. I'll play with it how I like."

That made Draco whine again. "No. Play with me now."

"I don't think I will." Harry leaned forward. He went for Draco's chest, licking and biting at the skin there. His hands kept working at Draco's thighs, always brushing close to where Draco wanted them but never touching that spot.

Draco gasped and moaned as Harry teased him. Harry loved seeing Draco like this. His pale skin showed off the blush so well. Harry worked at it until Draco was shuddering above him. He was whimpering now- wanting so badly for what Harry was holding back.

"Just do it- just touch me please." Draco pleaded. "Fuck Potter, do it. Get inside of me."

Harry came off Draco's neck with a wet pop. He blew air on the spot, making Draco shudder again. "Have to stretch you first."

Draco whined. "Did it already."

To confirm, Harry let a single finger slip under the damp panties. Sure enough Draco's hole had been prepared for him.

Oh the idea of Draco preparing himself- wearing the lingerie already- going three fingers deep cause that's how many Draco liked. That stretch had him a wreck under Harry every time. He knew that Draco had probably used magic to lube that hole, to stretch it too. He liked thinking that Draco would've done it with his hands anyway just for Harry.

Harry held back the urge to rip off the panties so he could start fucking that hole. Instead he let one hand move off Draco's thighs. He pressed two fingers against Draco's natural cock-sucking lips. Draco got the message easy.

The Slytherin opened his mouth, letting Harry's fingers slip inside. Draco ran his tongue along the pad of the fingers, soaking them. He knew where they were going.

When they were wet enough Harry pulled them out. They came with a pop. Draco whined at how long it was taking. Harry was impatient too. He reached down, pulling his cock out from his underwear. Draco whined again- louder and longer as his impatience grew. Harry used the spit-soaked fingers to lube his cock.

Harry moved closer to Draco until they were almost aligned. He moved the panties aside enough to fit his cock through. The sight of Draco in these clothes was too much to take away.

He eased his cock into Draco's magically lubed hole. Both men groaned at the feeling of each other. Harry, surrounded by that heat that was always so tight. Draco, filled with cock until he felt it in his throat. Deeper and deeper Harry's cock went until he hilted. Draco moaned when he felt that.

Harry was slow at first, pulling out and into Draco's hole. Draco let the feelings come to him first, let himself enjoy his hole being stretched and Harry's other hand holding his ass and the feel of the lace on his skin. Harry let himself be sucked back into Draco's greedy hole.

Once they were used to the sensations, they moved faster. Harry made harder and quicker thrusts. Draco started moving his hips to meet those thrusts. When Harry hit his prostate, it had been quite a surprised. Draco about shrieked when it happened, fumbling in meeting Harry for thrusts. Harry grinned with pride. He made sure to hit the blond in that spot again and again.

Draco had one hand in Harry's hair, gripping tight to the black locks. His other hand was scratching marks into Harry's back. He moaned in short bursts the closer he got to his finish. Draco let himself be swept away by the sensations Harry was giving him. He was moaning out Harry's name and pleas for more. Harry delivered with gladness.

Harry was moving faster. The friction of Draco's hole was only getting better the closer they both got. Harry could hear the smacking sounds of their fleshes meeting. He grunted in reply to Draco's moans and pleas.

"Harry-" Draco gasped. "Harry I'm- I'm coming!"

When Draco came into his panties, Harry lost control. He thrust harder into the tightened hole. He growled. It was so tight he could barely move in it! Harry could feel the panties wetness when he was all the way inside. He would cum soon- ruin those panties with his cum- have it leaking out of Draco's hole all over those slutty panties.

Harry came with roar of Draco's name.

Both men stayed there in that hallway, panting as the highs settled down. All in all, a good start to the weekend.


End file.
